canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Daegon
Daegon is a character from Mortal Kombat and is the evil younger brother of Taven. About him Daegon is depicted as a tall, well built man with tan skin and completely bald. On the left side of his face is a dragon tattoo to mirror his brother Taven's, and his left eye is blinded while a long scar runs over his right eye, and he has a small goatee on his chin. He wears no shirt, only a black belt with a golden sigil of the Red Dragon clan on it, suspenders connected to his shoulder armor, arm guards with spikes and a long red cape with gold linings and another gold Red Dragon sigil embroided on the back. He wears red pants with gold linings and black boots with studs along their fronts. Daegon and his brother Taven were put in a contest by their parents, Argus and Delia. They were put to a long sleep and were to be awakened by their guardian dragons when the time for the quest to begin would come. Daegon awoke prematurely due to an error commited his guardian dragon Caro, who lost mental contact with Blaze and mistakenly believed that to be the signal to release Daegon. Daegon became unbalanced by the early awakening, and confronted his parents about the true nature of the quest. He enlisted the help of Shinnok, who manipulated him, telling him that his parents were aiding his brother. Once he found out what he needed, he killed his parents and formed the Red Dragon Clan, whose primary objective was to find Blaze. In later years using the DNA of Caro, whom he had imprisoned, to create human-dragon hybrids, and using the dragon's ability to create portals to transport his clan anywhere they needed to go. The quest required that both brothers took a weapon that was given to them by their father (the Drakeswords) and a gift from their mother (their armor). When Daegon made it to the temple of where the swords were, he took them both. When Taven was awakened, Daegon used his Red Dragon troops in attempt to get rid of his brother. Taven chased Daegon down to the Netherrealm, but left without finding him, because Shinnok lied to him, telling him that Daegon have already left the realm. Eventually Taven and Daegon reached Edenia, where they fought for the right to contest Blaze, a fight from which Taven emerged victorious. Before the fight, Daegon revealed that he had murdered their parents because he was told by Shinnok that they favored Taven over him. However, in Daegon's Arcade ending, he defeats Blaze by cheating, killing him when Taven was fighting him. His parents were revealed to be alive feigning death as to draw out the true nature of their sons. In the new timeline, Daegon was born a troublemaker and was often jealous because he thought his parents favoured Taven over Daegon. Daegon was also a bully to the human-edenian hybrid Adam Legend because he is a mixed race. However, Adam would get back at Daegon by making fun of his baldness. A year later, Daegon's jealousy and hatred got so strong with Taven and his parents, he tried to kill them and created the terrible Red Dragon Clan, who's goals are to destroy Taven and anybody who's on his side, later to rule the world. After attempted murder on his brother and parents, Argus, Taven and Daegon's father, sent Daegon to the Netherrealm as punishment. Daegon went there. However, instead of going there to suffer the consenquences, Daegon met with Lord Shinnok instead, and with the help of Quan Chi, Daegon and his friends left the Netherrealm to start a new reign of terror. After their escape, Daegon was more hungry for vengeance than ever. He sent Mavado, a thug who is his best friend and colleage of the Red Dragon Clan to destroy both Taven and Adam Legend after he stopped Shinnok from killing Taven. Later, Daegon kidnapped Kitana and used her as a contest prize for Shao Kahn's furnace fun. To Daegon and his friends' dismay, Adam won and took home the kidnapped girls. Later, he faced Taven and Ashrah in the final battle and was defeated by them. Then Argus appeared telling Daegon all the trouble he caused since he escaped the Netherrealm and this time he will be severely punished for the suffering he caused. Daegon did not care. He tried to kill his father, but was too late, as Argus cast a portal underneath Daegon, and he fell into it. This time, Daegon was in the Netherrealm and will face the consenquences and he will stay there until Argus, Delia and Taven will decide he can leave. Friends and Allies Daegon's friends and allies include Mavado, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, Mileena, Tanya, Reptile, Baraka, Noob Saibot, Sektor, Sheeva Enemies and Rivals Daegon's enemies and rivals include Taven, Adam Legend, Sauria, Kitana, Rain, Kano, Sub Zero, Sindel, Jade, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Jax, Nightwolf, Raiden, Stryker, Kabal Trivia Although Daegon looks much older than Taven, he is actually Taven's younger brother.Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with clothes Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Facial Hair Category:Edenian characters